


Gattaca Fanart: Jerome Eugene Morrow

by Schmacklar



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Art, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmacklar/pseuds/Schmacklar
Summary: Gattaca fanart of the best character.
Relationships: Vincent Freeman & Jerome Eugene Morrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gattaca Fanart: Jerome Eugene Morrow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love it when you suddenly remember a film you watched a while ago in class so you obsessively binge any fanfiction you can find in its small fandom again? That's me on my second wave of Gattaca emotional feels. I love this small niche fandom and how we all found a love for the film through our bio/english classes s̶c̶r̶e̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶V̶i̶n̶c̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶E̶u̶g̶e̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶d̶ ̶s̶c̶e̶n̶e̶. I don't write, but I may as well contribute what fanart I've drawn to the woefully small Gattaca tag :3

The Jerome Eugene Morrow we love, RBF and all.

Referenced from that scene where Vincent wheeled Eugene back from their night out drinking. 

Referenced from one of the ending shots. Feels were felt. 


End file.
